


Pregnant for Life

by imagineyourepregnant



Category: Original Work
Genre: Come Inflation, F/M, Fpreg, Master/Slave, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Rape, multiples pregnancy, perpetual pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 23:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16753780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagineyourepregnant/pseuds/imagineyourepregnant





	Pregnant for Life

A harsh winter storm is billowing outside the cabin that you have been locked in for as long as you can remember. You wear shackles around your ankles. You can see out side of the small one room cabin but all you can see is trees. When the weather is nice you can hear a stream flowing near by but with the wind howling outside is louder then everything else. You don’t know how long you have been here you have forgotten how many times you have been impregnated by the couple who has locked you away in here, you have had so many babies its hard to keep track.

 

The small cabin had a door and window that were bolted closed from the outside, the only source of heat was from a fireplace, but because of the storm your masters could not get to you so there was no firewood inside. To keep warm you try to stay active, but you get tired easily because of the quintuplets you are carrying. You have became good and figuring out how many were in you from there movements since you have been pregnant no less then 14 times, and only once was it a single baby. 

You walk around the small cabin. You can barely make it from one end to another with out needing to stop to catch your breath. You long to be free but have given up the hope of that ever happening, this is your life. You sit down when walking becomes to hard to get some rest as you sit on the old cot mattress that has been thrown on the floor you hear keys turning in the lock on the door. Apparently your master braved the storm to do you again. You get to your feet as the door opens knowing that it will be much worse if you show that you are tired or sore to him. 

“How may I serve you today, Master?” You say not making eye contact with him. You hear him on buckle his belt and wait. He pushes you down on to the mattress and forces his way in to you. He thrust deep inside of you, he grabs your swollen breast and squeezes them knowing it hurts you. He pulls out as you feel your belly swell up more he has added at least two more to you.

“Get on your hands and knees” He says in a harsh demanding tone, he thinks you are taking to long so he chains your wrist shackles and pulls you up a few inches of the floor letting you hang by your arms. You feel as though you are going to fall do to the amount of weight. He laughs watching you dangle there by your arms and ejaculates all over your belly.

“You are to obey me you stupid useless girl, when I say do something you do it. You understand?” After about an half hour of hanging there he releases the chain dropping you to the floor. “Now get on your hands and knees.“ 

You do as ordered and your belly scrapes the rough splintering floor. He forces his way in to you and thrust making your belly drag back and forth on the floor. It is gonna be a long night.


End file.
